


Kids in a Candy Store

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi makes a delectable discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in a Candy Store

_**Naruto Ficlet: Kids in a Candy Store [Kakashi/Iruka; G; 225 words]**_  
 **Title:** Kids in a Candy Store  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Summary:** Kakashi makes a delectable discovery  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://yes-rhade.livejournal.com/profile)[**yes_rhade**](http://yes-rhade.livejournal.com/)  , who requested “The many ways they can use 75% clearance Valentines candy.” I veered slightly off path, but it's definitely, um, _sweet_. Um!

  
  
**  
Kids in a Candy Store   
**

Kakashi had found the box quite by accident. He'd been rummaging around in Iruka's desk drawer, looking for a stamp, of all things. He knew, of course, that he simply should have shoved it back in and let it lie but should have, would have, could have and all that, well, it simply never worked for him.

Each piece of chocolate inside the heart-shaped box had that dusty, chalky look that comes with age. Kakashi knew that, while a bite wouldn't kill, the old candy would crumble tastelessly on the tongue.

One piece, however, still held a hint of its original color and texture. Kakashi touched it carefully. Its surface was not as smooth as it surely once had been, and it was far too old to tempt, but still-

“That one came from the box you gave me on my last birthday.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi replied as he counted. Twelve chocolates, one for each birthday, Valentine's Day, Christmas.... Eight empty spots remained.

“And when the box is full? _Again_?” Kakashi asked. He wondered if the awe that filled his heart sounded in his voice.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, linking his hands in front of his chest. He whispered, “I've saved all the empty boxes too.”

Kakashi laughed as Iruka's embrace tightened and he genuinely smiled into the kiss that followed.

  
 **end**   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Box of Delights (The Candy Land Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383410) by [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria)




End file.
